


Of Cupid Wings & Pink Things

by 3star4life



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sehun, Dress Up, EXO - Freeform, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Top Jongin, Valentine's Day, Wings, cupid wings, kase - Freeform, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun honestly can't think of a better way to reward his boyfriend than to dress up as Cupid. After seeing his outfit, Jongin can only agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cupid Wings & Pink Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for bottomsehun This is the first fic I have written in years literally because I am Sekai-Trash. Please forgive me for the grammatical mistakes(mostly typos) & I hope you don't cringe as much as I do when I read this.

It was a week ago when Sehun decided on this. It was rather spontaneous, even for Sehun. He wanted to do something special for his Jongin. Ever since the two graduated from college, Jongin has been working hard, slaving away in some accounting or consultant or whatever boring office job he had. Meanwhile Sehun was casually going through life as a part-time dance teacher/part-time lingerie extraordinaire at Victoria’s Secret. He thought of sweet, sweet Jongin, who always surprised him on Valentine’s Day, like last year with a bouquet and a note; “The prettiest flower for my prettiest flower. Happy Valentine’s Day babe.” (This would usually be when Sehun punches Jongin on the arm to hide the blush on his cheeks and stop the smile from taking over his face.) Jongin would definitely do something this year too.

The thought came to Sehun as some type of epiphany as he folded through piles of bras and panties and looked up to see a picture of his queen and goddess Miranda Kerr. Only then had it to him: _wings._ Of course, not wings of an angel, because Sehun is _far_ from an angel…but who said cupid was all nice and no play anyways?

So he left work that day with powerful conviction, determined that this Valentine’s Day he’ll do something wonderful for his Jongin.

When Sehun first imagined himself wearing this cupid outfit, he imagined himself to look drop dead sexy, with large, beautiful wings and tight, red hot shorts. (He also entertained the thought of something on the lacey side, but started blushing terribly. _Another day._ he thought.) Now that he’s looking at it, the outfit is rather disappointing. All though, he wasn’t sure what exactly cupid wings would look like when he first made up this scenario in his head, the white, feathery extensions seems a bit smaller than he expected. He holds up the accessories with both hands in front of him and frowns. While he was often complimented for his broad shoulders, he isn’t sure how well these wings are about to compliment them now. “This better fit.” he grumbles. Next, he pulls out the pants from the costume bag.

Of course the pants are an even bigger disappointment. While Sehun painted a sexy image of red, tight shorts, which would accentuate every curve of his ass, he instead has in front of him a pair of baggy, cotton atrocious things he wouldn’t call pants in a million year. “How the hell am I supposed to look sexy in these?” he shouts, pouting and stomping his legs like a child, or how Jongin always describes as _“Cute brat.”_ The thought of Jongin makes him snap out of his mini-tantrum.

If there is one thing Oh Sehun can do, then it is to make the best out of a sticky situation (because he has been in several sticky situations before, and he _has_ made the best out of them. Especially if said situations included a person by the name of Kim Jongin.)

He checks the time and notices that he still has a good four hours before Jongin gets back, more than enough for him to get the room ready and more importantly, get himself ready.

After a nice, long shower, where he lathered his skin with a sweet, flowery body wash, he stands in front of the mirror and attempts in fixing his hair. He combs his wet, chestnut brown hair but no matter how much he combs it up and away from his forehead, to the left or to the right, a few wet strands keep falling down, only to frustrate him. “Just. Stay. Put!” he gritted as he tries to sweep the hair to the side one last time. Eventually he decides to give up and sigh. _There are more important things to fuss about Hunnie._

He ties his bathrobe on tightly as he walks out to the bedroom. Perhaps it’s better to fix the bed before putting on the outfit. Sehun sets down the red, satin bedsheets and spreads out a combination of white, pink and red rose petals over them. Once that is said and done, the outfit is the next. He checks the time, just to be safe and smirks when he notices he still has a good hour and half before Jongin comes home.

Dumping his bag on the bathroom counter, Sehun pulls off his bathrobe and kicks it to the corner. He thinks for a second before walking over to it and neatly putting it on the hamper. No one needs to slip on the bathrobe during their post-coital bath. He stretches his back a little before putting on the cupid wings. After a good fifteen minute struggle, he finally has the pair of wings on. Surprisingly, after the initial struggle to get them on, the wings fit pretty snuggly against Sehun’s back. He turns to his back to check out how it looks, before checking himself out from the front. “Hmm.” he hums and nods in approval. He reaches into the bag for the shorts only to pull out a novelty bow and arrow which to go along with his outfit. The arrow has a heartshaped spear while the bow is shaped in a heart fashion. “Well this is cute.” he says blandly.

Setting that aside, he sighs before pulling out the most dreadful part of the entire outfit: those things (that some people would call pants.) He pulls at the elastic a bit with a pout. _Don’t fret Hun. At least they won’t be on for too long_ he cheers himself up but then loudly adds “Who am I kidding, with these pants Jongin will never want to fuck me!” he pouts once more.

He doesn’t have to entertain that thought for long, since he hears the doors being slammed open downstairs. With startled eyes, Sehun snaps his head towards the door, dropping those disgusting shorts in the process.

“Sehuniee! Babe! Where are you?” Jongin’s voice echoes along with the sound of Jongin taking his shoes off. It would be the understatement of the year if one were to say Sehun is freaking out at this moment.

“Shitshitshit what the fuck?” Sehun stammers as he grabs the bow and arrow and runs out the bathroom to see that he still should have an hour left. Why is Jongin here? Did he leave early? To spend with me? That romantic bastard! “What the hell am I supposed to do?” he looks down at the bow and arrow and says “Why the fuck did I grab this thing?”

The sound of Jongin climbing up the stairs and his voice brings Sehun’s attention back to the door. “Sehuniee, where are you babe? I’m back early~” he singsongs and Sehun could practically feel his stupid, perfect smile in the air.

“I-I-I’m in here.” he manages to peep, looking around the room as if some directions will pop out of nowhere with a set list for Sehun to follow. “I-in the bedroom babe!” he continues as he back up to bed before falling on it with a small yelp. He quickly rolls on it before fixing on one pose. Should he face Jongin, or let him walk in on his back, fully dressed in his wings and ... a bare ass. Because of course, Sehun wasn’t wearing any pants. “Fuck, fuck shit!” he curses to himself, trying to stay up on just his left arm and elbow and figuring out what to do with his right. It’s dangling off awkwardly towards his back but before he could turn around, he hears the door open and then a gasp.

Sehun scrunches his eyes, before slowly craning his head behind him to look at his boyfriend. He checks Jongin’s expression to figure out what the latter is thinking, because a good thirty seconds has passed by and Jongin still hasn’t said a word. Sehun’s feels like he’s about to cry, dressing up like some idiot when he determines, maybe if he fakes his confidence enough, Jongin won’t notice how none of this is going as planned.

He notices how Jongin looks speechless, his mouth agape as he takes in the creamy expanse of Sehun’s back, albeit mostly covered by the wings. His gaze has a mixture of confusion and arousal, as his eyes drift onto Sehun’s naked bum before moving back up his body and settling on Sehun’s eyes. Sehun gives Jongin a smirk before murmuring _“Hey you.”_ in the most seductive, sensual voice he could muster, cringing inwardly because he knows that he sounds stupid.

Jongin doesn’t say anything, gives another look over Sehun’s body and instead keeps his gaze locked with Sehun’s before breaking out a smirk. _“Hey yourself.”_

 _Oh._ Sehun thinks. He decides to keep going with that tone. “You’re back early.” Jongin absentmindedly nods, his attention back to Sehun’s lower back and the two pale globes under Sehun’s wings. Sehun nearly misses the bouquet in Jongin’s hand along with a little pink bag. He nudges his chin towards them, “What are those?”

Jongin looks down at the flowers and bag and shrugs, “Just a little something.” He sets them on the dresser. “But what’s going on here? I don’t remember leaving an angel in my bed this morning.” Jongin asks with amusement, as he loosens his tie with one hand and slowly strolls over to the bed.

Sehun gives a playful pout before shrugging, “I’m not an angel. I’m cupid…and I’m here to steal your heart.” he adds as he pulls up the bow and arrow, taking a mock shot at Jongin’s heart, one eye closed, to resemble determination. Jongin gives a hearty chuckle. He’s already at the edge of the bed before he leans down a bit onto the bed. Sehun’s bow is still up but he slightly moves his legs to the side.

“Cupid’s about to steal my heart, huh?” Jongin asks in a deep voice, sending a spark down to Sehun’s dick. “Too bad someone already stole it.” adds Jongin before crashing his lips with Sehun’s. Jongin rest his weight on his knees and elbows while he wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist. Sehun drops the bow and arrow, mind distracted by the tongue invading all over his mouth and rough hands frisking his skin. They part and pant. “You look good.” Jongin says with a smirk.

Sehun blushes, “Thanks.” he says softly. “You left works early?”

Jongin smiles before kissing his cheek softly, before he starts trailing them down his jaw and then latches onto his neck. “Mmm-yeah.” he replies against the skin. He moves away and rest his head on his palm, his other hand casually caressing Sehun’s right thigh. “Wanted to surprise you. Maybe take you out for dinner.” He sits up and unbuttons his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. Sehun’s eyes trail over Jongin’s defined abs, unconsciously wetting his lips. He glances back up to Jongin’s eyes.

Scoff. “You wanted to take me out, on Valentine’s Day? You realize all the restaurants are probably full right?” Sehun giggles and Jongin chuckles along with him.

“You’re right. But I thought we would just go to some hotdog stand or something and maybe have a small little snack then come _home_.” The last word lingering a bit longer than the rest.

Sehun picks up the implication. “ _Home?_ ” He raises an eyebrow.

Jongin nods. “Home. For _dessert._ ” he lunges towards Sehun’s lips once more, pushing the latter onto his back, crushing the wings a bit in the process. Sehun lets out a whimper as Jongin’s tongue invade his mouth once more, while he tries to balance himself on his forearm and elbows. It’s not exactly comfortable trying to lie down on a pair feathery wings with a wire frame and tight, polyester straps. He wonders if this is how those lingerie he folds all day feels before his mind drifts into an image of him in a pink, lacey bra.

His attention is brought back to reality when he feels Jongin’s left hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forward aggressively while Jongin’s right hand shapes out the faint curves Sehun has, squeezing his ass and thigh in the process. That quick imagination, of course, didn’t fail to send another quick twitch to his cock.

“God, I love you so much.” he mumbles against Sehun’s lips before pulling away. “Look at you, all dressed up for me.” Sehun remains breathless under him scoffing in his head. How ironic that Jongin says he’s all dressed up when all he has on is a pair of wings. Jongin smirks before attaching his lips to Sehun’s neck, sucking on the skin, before shifting to the other side and biting a bit on the skin. Sehun could only whimper.

Jongin pulls back further to checks out the pinkish marks on Sehun’s neck, before his eyes scan down the rest of the celestial body underneath him. He smiles and leans forward, hand starting to tenderly rub Sehun’s inner thigh. Jongin always knew how sensitive Sehun his around his thighs. Sehun could feel his member rising to attention when Jongin presses a kiss below his ear then says “You don’t understand how much I just want to fuck into this bed right now.” he kisses down to Sehun’s chest, then gently pecks one of Sehun’s buds before latching his lips fully onto to it.

Sehun lets out a whimper, his hands automatically reaching out to the forming tent in Jongin’s pants, as he presses onto it. A moan leaves Jongin’s mouth. “Oh yeah?” Sehun drawls, ghosting his fingers over the clothed erection. Jongin physically shudders. Sehun grabs onto the belt and pulls the tanned man forward, “Do it then.” he whispers out with a shaky breath.

Jongin shakes his head. “Not right now.” he mumbles as he leaves two wet lingering kisses on Sehun’s sternum as he unbuckles his own belt. “I want to pamper you today.” he adds a lick to the other bud before nuzzling down to his abdomen. Sehun only hisses. “Well, not completely pamper” a wet kiss over the navel causing Sehun to groan, “I mean, it’s Valentine’s Day for me too, you know.” he says with a cheeky smile and peppers pecks all over the male the abdomen of the man below him.

Sehun rolls his eyes but just as he’s about to say something back he lets out a huge yelp when Jongin blows a breath onto his cock. He gets a hearty chuckle in response. “Glad to see how attentive you are today. I’m already enjoying my present.” he adds with a small pinch to Sehun’s ass, followed yet another yelp from Sehun.

“Stop that!” he yells in a squeaky voice, but he’ll never tell Jongin how he actually likes it. Too bad Jongin already knows. Jongin tries to stifle his laughter while latching onto one of Sehun’s thighs, starting with a gently bite on the patch of skin. He continues to suck along the skin, before placing wet kisses over the area, moving on and giving the opposite thigh the same treatment.

Whimpers and mewls fly out of Sehun’s parted, pink lips but once he feels Jongin mouthing along the base of his cock, a full blown moan rips through his throat. “Jongin!” he gasps. Jongin grins along his dick, before moving up and taking the head into his mouth. Sehun almost screams, as he clasps onto the sheets. He feels some flower petals crumble in his grips and swears he hears a tear somewhere in the wings. But he doesn’t care. Not when he has his dick in Jongin’s warm, wet mouth, sucking on it like his life depends on it.

Sehun mewls when his boyfriend stops. The brunette looks up at him with a glare. “What now?” he says in his signature bratty tone.

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Roll over Cupid; I think your back wants some of this attention, no?” Sehun grumbles before rolling over, which is pretty annoying since with each flexion of his muscles the straps digs into his skin a little more. Yet for some reason it also feels _nice_. Probably because these wings makes Sehun feel all mythical and naughty at the same time, as his mind wanders off to Jongin ravishing him while he’s still wearing his wings. If only he would quit being such a tease, mapping Sehun’s lower back with soft kisses, letting out warm puffs of breath on the skin to move away the red and pink petals stuck to the Cupid’s back. He sucks on various places, as his hands hold onto Sehun’s ass, giving meaningful squeezes every now and then.

 _“So beautiful.”_ he says against the reddening marks on Sehun’s pale back. Jongin puts a little bit of force to push Sehun down further onto the bed, so he has more access to work on his art...and get to the good stuff.

Sehun only whimpers before hiding his face against the sheets, grimacing as his nose collides with a bunch of rose petals and he some goes into his mouth. He’s in between sneering and spitting out flower pieces as Jongin downright laughs.

He tilts his head to look back at his lover with a blush on his face. The “sexy mythical creature” feeling is now replaced with embarrassment when he realizes how vulnerable and exposed he looks, on his hands and knees, bottom completely naked and up in the air. “Stop laughing ass hole!”

Jongin shakes his head, moving his dark brown hair out of the way. He snickers as he places a kiss on Sehun’s left buttcheck. “I like your assh−” he doesn’t get to finish before Sehun pushes him off his butt. His laughter tri−folds.

“Stop laughing!” Sehun shouts swearing he’s getting pinker.

Jongin gets back up and rubs soothingly on Sehun’s lower back, wiping away his tears and trying to control his laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll stop baby.” he promises. Sehun huffs but then sighs when he feels Jongin’s lips on his ass. Sehun lies down onto his chest and arms as he feels Jongin continue with his ministrations. Jongin’s lips move everywhere while his hands are all over the back of Sehun’s thighs. Sehun grips onto the sheets and sighs.

One of them sneak around and brush over Sehun’s hard on, causing a loud moan to leave Sehun’s mouth. He strokes the member in his hands as he continues to kiss here and there, all over Sehun’s ass.

Sehun’s starting to feel a bit uncomfortable now, with his cock aching for friction. He tries to lower his body down to the sheets but strong arms stop him. “Uh−uh, I’m not done worshiping this glorious behind yet Sehuniee.” Sehun frowns. He’s sure Jongin is just as hard as he is. Why does he insist on dragging this on? Jongin’s hands move up to Sehun’s ass, grabbing onto them and squeezing them. He continues to play with the two globes in his hands, parting them and closing them. “How do I love thy ass, let me count the ways.” he says in a poetic tone.

Sehun turns his head to give Jongin an unamused look, but stills as soon as he feels that first brush of a wet tongue on his rim and lets out a loud moan. It’s a bit difficult to see with the white wings in the way but his eyes fall onto Jongin’s hands and for a second Sehun just admires how lovely his pale skin looks in the grasps of Jongin’s strong, tan hands. The aesthetic of both of their skin against each other was something that always turned Sehun on.

He feels a bite against his ass and whimpers, when he connects his eyes with Jongin’s. The latter doesn’t say anything and simply keeps his gaze locked with Sehun before going down and giving another thorough lick. The chestnut colored man gives another loud moan, when he feels Jongin’s tongue poking at his entrance. “J−jongin.” he moans before he feels the muscle completely penetrate him. “Oh my god−” he gasps. 

Sehun continues to feels Jongin messaging his asscheeks while he continues to feels around Sehun’s walls. His left hands lazily strokes Sehun’s member, leading Sehun to feel like a mess. “Jongin, Jongin!” he’s shouting before he yelps as he feel the tongue move in deeper. _“Oh fuck.”_ he says. Jongin’s hands are relentless as they move from Sehun’s thighs to one of Sehun’s nipples earning another large moan from Sehun. Sehun’s eyes closes as he takes in the bursts of pleasure rushing through his entire body, causing him to tremble.

“Jongin, oh _fuck._ If you don’t s−stop, I’m−I’m gonna cum.” he almost cries out. He feels a smirk against his skin. He blindly reaches a hand behind his back, cringing at the way the feather are sticking onto his sweaty back, then grabs a handful of Jongin’s head. Sehun isn’t exactly sure if he wants to pull Jongin’s tongue away or push him in more. It’s only when he feels two of Jongin’s fingers getting added and pushed against those special bundle of nerves that Sehun lets out a large yelp and comes all over the petals bunched under him on the bed. His body goes rigid as Jongin’s tongue and fingers relentlessly continue to fuck him through his high.

Sehun loosens his hold on Jongin’s hair. “Fuck.” he mutters as he feels Jongin pull away. He feels more wet kisses up his back, stopping right under the wings. He sighs and rests his head on his forearms, lids growing tired and heavy.

“Mmm,” Jongin nuzzles against the back of Sehun’s neck. He drapes his arms around Sehun before leaving kisses above the wings. “Wakey, wakey, baby. It’s Valentine’s Day for me too, remember?” He rubs his hard−on to Sehun’s back for emphasis. Sehun moans at the feeling of Jongin’s clothed erection, already sensing his blood rush down south again.

“That’s why I told you to stop, Jongin.” he frowns, but shudders when Jongin’s hands start playing with his ass again.

Jongin laughs. “I know babe, but I couldn’t help it. Your ass just looks so good.” Sehun groans and then feels the bed shift and realized Jongin is no longer holding him. He hears Jongin rummaging through the drawers behind him but he’s in no mood to turn around and look. Right when he’s about to turn around and whine at Jongin to come back he feels Jongin climb onto the bed again.

Sehun gets up a little on his forearms when he feels an arm snake around his waist again. Lips brush against his ears and down to his neck as Jongin pulls him up to just his knees. He’s tilted a little to the side since the wings get in the way and Sehun mewls at the sensation, as he hears slick noises only indicating Jongin is slicking up.

“How’d you even get these on?” Jongin’s asks with a light tone, a soft chuckle leaving his throat as his fingers travel to one of Sehun’s nipples. Sehun moans, still feeling a bit sensitive.

“It was really annoying to get these on.” he confesses, “but I wanted to surprise you… _oh_ ” he gasps when he feels Jongin’s fingers padding along his entrance. “I−I wanted to treat you, for being such an amazing boyfriend. I− _oh_ I love you.”

Jongin smiles and kisses his cheek, “I love you too. You really didn’t need to do this for me, but judging by how hard I am, I think your mission is successful.” Sehun looks down and blushes at Jongin’s cock. It looks so red and thick with need. Poor guy must be going crazy for friction right now.

Jongin leaves another lingering kiss on his neck before moving behind him, placing Sehun’s hands against the bed sheets. “As much as I want to tease you right now, I don’t think my dick can last another second without being inside of you.” and with that he pushes into Sehun. A loud cry leaves Sehun’s lips as his hands grab onto the sheet.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good.” Jongin gasps out. His eyes are shuts as he feels Sehun’s heavenly, warmth envelop him. Jongin waits for a few seconds, allowing Sehun to adjust. “Are you feeling okay, babe?” he asks sweetly.

Sehun isn’t able to form coherent words but manages to nod. The thick member feels so warm and he feels so full. He feels Jongin pull out slightly before pushing in, with each push picking up more momentum. Pants and groans leaves both of their mouths. Jongin has a tight grip on Sehun’s hips, pistoning in and out.

A large mewl leaves his lips, as Sehun feels Jongin pick up even more speed, as the latter chases after his release. Along with that wonderful sensation, Sehun also feels the annoying straps dig in further to his back, wrinkling around his skin. He pants while glances back towards Jongin’s face and he gasps, taken aback by how ethereal Jongin looks; his head thrown back, eyes shut tight, brows scrunched, mouth parted enough for Sehun to see the clenched teeth. Sehun wishes he could just reach his hand back and brush away those dark brown strands of hair stuck to his lover’s forehead but he can’t because of these stupid wings. Which bring him out of his trance, enough for him to groan.

“Jongin,” he whines, “baby, please can you stop for a second and take these stupid things of me.” Jongin opens his eyes, and smiles. He gives one more harsh push with a slap to Sehun’s ass, earning a yelp from Sehun.

He moves forward and kisses Sehun’s temple. “Sure. Besides, as much as I enjoy taking you from the back, I rather see how pretty my little Cupid looks when he comes.” Sehun shudders from the way Jongin’s deep voice resonated against his cheek. Jongin continues leaving kisses against Sehun’s shoulders, while Sehun relishes on these kisses. Next thing he knows, he feels Jongin lifts his arms and those sticky, annoying things are off his back.

Sehun blinks in surprise, while Jongin raises an eyebrow. “Let me guess, ‘That was quick?’” he reiterates what Sehun was thinking before letting out a laugh. “It’s not that hard to take off babe,” When Sehun scrunches his face up, ready to give Jongin a piece of his mind, Jongin beats him to that, attaching his lips fully onto Sehun’s. He sucks on the lower lip and bites lightly. Sehun moans. “Especially,” Jongin continues, “when I can’t wait to see your beautiful face as I pound into you.”

Jongin removes his lips and lays Sehun down onto his back, eyeing the purpling marks along the pale inner thighs. He smiles with triumph at how the love bites turned out. Seeing Sehun all spread out, messy hair, panting, puffy pink lips, Jongin feels his cock twitch, begging for his attention.

He places a kiss on the side of Sehun’s knee before placing a similar one to the other knee, his hands traveling to the back of Sehun’s thighs, pushing them up to reveal the twitching hole. Leaning down and latching their lips together once more, Jongin pushes into the heat slowly. He swallows the moan coming from Sehun’s mouth as he rubs up and down this thighs. Jongin moves to kiss his cheeks, while Sehun keeps his eyes shut.

After a few more slow thrusts, Jongin begins to pick up speed once more. Sehun holds onto Jongin’s back, thighs pushed against his own chest as Jongin holds onto him and continues to pepper his entire face with kisses.

“Jongin,” he moans out when Jongin brushes against his prostate. “Oh god, there, again. Please.” he gasps.

Moans leave Jongin’s lips as he feels Sehun tighten around his manhood. He places a hand onto Sehun’s waist, as he moves back a little so he can thrust in quicker. Sehun hand brushes away some of the dark strands falling over Jongin’s eyes, the latter smiling down at him. Jongin stares into Sehun’s eyes and only starts moving faster leading Sehun’s moans escalate and raise in pitch.

“Oh fuck, Jongin! I don’t think I’m going to last long! Jongin, shit!” he screams.

Jongin moves a hand forward and starts stroking Sehun, “Me neither babe. Come on baby.” he encourages as his hands move swiftly along with his hips.

Sehun chants a string of Jongin’s name, each louder than the last before he feels all of the pleasure crashing in and mixing with all the feelings and emotions inside of him. “I’m coming−mmm−I love you!” he shouts as his spills all over Jongin’s tan abs.

Thirty seconds doesn’t past as Jongin feels his release soaring through him. The overwhelming clenching from Sehun would be to blame for that.

He places his forearms on either side Sehun’s head, placing his own head against Sehun’s sweaty chest.

The lovers pant, spent, trying to regain their thoughts. Jongin pushes his head up and places a quick peck on Sehun’s lips, murmuring a quick “I love you” into the kiss, as the other giggles against his lips. He slowly pulls out, hearing another small moan pass Sehun’s lips, this time filled with contentment. Brushing aside the hair from Sehun’s forehead, he places a light peck before heading towards the bathroom to go get a wet cloth.

Sehun sighs before turning to his side, immediately scrunching when he realizes that not only did the petals attach onto his sweaty back during their lovemaking, but even the one he previously came over are stuck to his side. “Dammit!” he grumbles. He hears a laughter from the bathroom and scowls once more before his eyes lands on the lovely flowers on the dresser. Pretty pink peonies, with a box of chocolate and a pink and black gift bag right next to it. He smiles instead of yelling.

 _Stupid, romantic bastard._ He sighs as he drifts more into his post−coital cuddling phase. If only Jongin would hurry up with the wet cloth. They could take a proper shower in the morning.

Jongin comes out the bathroom, stifling his laugh before landing his eyes on Sehun. Sehun just smiles at him. “What’s so funny sweetie?”

The tanned man shrugs, “Nothing, just wondering.”

Sehun tilts his head in confusion. “Wondering?”

“Oh you know…wondering when you were gonna model these on for me?” as he obnoxiously bring out those long−forgotten, ugly, stupid shorts. Sehun immediately grimaces and grabs the closest thing next to him− which ends up being the bow and arrow, ready to chuck Jongin’s stupid grin off of his stupid handsome face when the latter puts his hands up in defense.

“I kid, I kid, babe.” He pulls Sehun into a hugs, moving the potential weapons out of his hand. Sehun hides his face on Jongin’s shoulder, whining. He gives a quick peck before adding. “You know, you’re so sexy, you’d still get my dick hard within seconds of you putting _that_ on.”

Sehun snickers. “Idiot.” He nudges at Jongin’s head while a gleam appeared on his face.

“ _Speaking of getting my dick hard,_ oh wait, I didn’t give you your gift yet.” He leaves Sehun’s side to walk to the dresser.

“Yeah, you seemed a little _distracted_ earlier.” Sehun snorts.

Jongin beams as he walks back to Sehun. _”Oh yeah, and who’s to blame for that?”_ he asks before sliding the bag to Sehun.

Sehun peeks at it with interest, a coy grin appearing on his face. “What’s this Nini??”

Jongin chuckles before placing a kiss on his cheek and handing Sehun the gift bag. “Maybe a little something you can try on for my birthday.”

Sehun scrunches his brows, smile still etched to his face before putting his hands in and pulling out his gift. Peering down at it, he turns as pink as the bag. There lays in his fingers a fine piece of pink, lacey cloth which Sehun knows too well from his days working at Victoria’s Secret.

His eyes widen with a hint of embarrassment and arousal. He looks up to Jongin with crimson cheeks and wide eyes. _Happy Valentine’s Day, Sehuniee.”_ the latter says before placing a peck on his cheek. _“Do you like your gift?”_

Sehun gulps.

-a/n There are some grammatical/typo corrections from the original bottomsehun post ~~because I'm sort of a control freak okay?~~ BUT if there are more please do not hesitate to let me know! ~~I could've sworn there were more~~  



End file.
